A bite off his poison apple
by tormented-to-dreams
Summary: If some wounds never heal, what happens when you only make the gashes bigger, She never got over him, Ans he doesnt really love her, But she doesnt have to know that sasusaku SasukexSakura


**Bored, agian ladies and gentlemen... Short sweet and to the point Fair warning NO HAPPY ENDING HERE!**

"Your so annoying Sakura..." Those words echoed in my ears, rang in them clear as day even after so many years. Those words which i hated hearing the most, still stung when the subject of him was brought up, still made me want to curl up into a ball and cry untill my eyes burst. I still loved him even after all these years, I guessed some pain, not even time heals all wounds. I was working the night shifts agian, it seemed the only time i could sleep was during the day time anyways, at night i would just lay awake looking to the starts for some sort of guidance i knew would never really come. I was sorting medical papers agian, it was mind numbing and didnt take much effort. I heard a knock on the door and turned around to see Tsunade  
"You'll get wrinkles from all the stress your under Sakura," She said, she was my best friend (aside from naruto) and like my mother, since my real mother had died.  
"I'm okay Shishu, i promise," She knew i wasnt, i knew i wasnt, but it was routine, it was... Familiar. I picked up a cold glass of water perched on the edge of my desk and went back to sorting, knowing that Tsunade was already gone. Then another knock, now, even when Tsunades drunk, she rarely forgot things in her office that she had to come back for so i turned around.

"Shishu did you for-" I was cut off abruptly by a hand covering my mouth, I hadnt even seen the face of my captor, so naturally i reacted, i bit down on the hand hard enough to draw blood, i could hear and angry snort from behind me, immediatly i began pumping large amounts of chakra into my hands, ready to puch whoever it was through a wall. I stopped when i spotted the eyes of my assailant, the were deep sea blue.

"Naruto?!" i practically yelled, once agian he lunged at me and covered my mouth with his hand, and with the other quickly made a guesture that meant to keep quiet. He felt me open my mouth, about to bite down on his only good hand, he quickly moved his hand from my mouth and "shhhhh" ed me

"Naruto! What is going on?" i asked in a hysterical, albet whispery voice.

"Teme, he's in konohoa" Narutos voice was strained, he was holding back a whole lot of emotion. I was confused, i didnt really understand what was going on. One minute im doing paper work and the next Naruto is in my office talking about a guy named "Teme". It hit me like a ton of bricks falling right onto my head, like a frieght train while i lay motionless of the tracks, and most powerfully, like a bullet to the heart. He. Meant. S-s-sas... Even after all these years i couldnt even think his name without large tears whelling up in my eyes. I looked to Naruto, for some sign that this is just some sick joke, that _he's_ not really here. But all Naruto's face showed was worry.

"Sakura, you cant get all emotional now, we dont know what he wants with the hidden leaf!" Naruto said. Then a gust of wind and i was torn away from naruto, and flung onto a wall. I was pretty sure that my leg was broken, and i would need time to heal it. But i didnt have time, because when i looked up naruto was over Sasu-... _His_ shoulder. I couldnt let the person i cared for more than my own life be taken away!

"S-Stop.." I panted, my chakra was draining fast, my leg had been broken in many places from the impact on the wall. "D-Dont take Naruto-o." I pleaded around the fast coming chakra exaustion. "I-I wont let y-you"

"Oh?" He said, His voice was deeper than it had been when we where kids, It made my skin crawl to hear it agian. It also made me want to melt, i had missed him so much! "And how do you plan to do that? Your leg is broken, cant you tell? Or are you still that stupid?" His voice was cold and sarcastic, i wished we were Genin agian, when we where a team. But now i had to save Naruto, after years of looking at Narutos back, of being behind, it was finally my time to shine. I popped a soldiers pill in my mouth, to help regenerate chakra, and slowly got up. Now was not the time to play a love sick puppy.

"Oh... Your going to fight?" he sounded bored, and... annoyed. "Your so annoy-" I didnt want to hear him tell me that, i didnt want to hear those words ever agian. I cut him off with a chakra powered punch to the stomach, followed closely with a kick to the face which sent him flying across the room. I looked down at the floor.  
"No im not, dont ever tell me that agian Uchiha." My first mistake was not knocking him out, my second was looking at the floor, when i looked up agian, Scarlet eyes where staring into me, reading me. He was... judging me. "I dont want your judgment!" i yelled as i threw a punch at him, though it didnt connect. He didnt attack back though, i turned around to find him just a hairs-breath away.

"Now who ever said i was passing judgment?" He said agian in a bored sounding tone. "But if you want to know... I think your beautiful," He stated. I was stunned. I couldnt breath, i couldnt move, he could kill me now and i wouldnt be able to put up a fight."I always thought you were." He moved over to Narutos body, which was still unconcious on the floor, and began to pick him up. I begged my body to move, to speak, to do something to stop him from taking my best friend away from me. He lifted Naruto with ease and to my suprise agian he layed Naruto on my desk and began to walk back towards me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice much weaker than i would have liked it to be. He leaned down close to my face, and i was scared.

"Something... Experimental." The answer was ungratifying, and i didnt want to accept it, but then he continued. "I want to see if a missing Ninja can love" His voice held slight emotion to it, just enough to noticed, but not to identify. He was suddenly very, very close. I could smell the blood on him, i could see flecks of it in his obsidian hair. But his eyes were back to and onyx color, that was what threw me off guard. He... Trusted me? He was letting his guard down, even just for a second. My thoughts were abrutly interupted when he lightly brushed his lips to mine. It was to fast, it was to light. I could see emotion stirring in his eyes.

"Why-...?" He cut me off with another kiss, this one was slow, and long. it seared through any kind of mental barriers i might have actually put up. But still he pulled back to soon. And began to leave. "Wait!" I practically yelled "You-You cant just leave after that!" I could feel the tears begin to well in my eyes,"Its not right!"

"Since when has anything thing ive ever done been right?" He asked, still even now, i couldnt say his name if i wanted to. "Stop crying," he demanded, but it seemed...gentle...especially for him.

"This is the second time..." I said, "For what he asked" regaining his bored tone again. "That youve broken my heart and just left me!" I shouted. He crossed the room and leaned down and kissed me agian. My heart thumped in my chest loudly and my stomach did flips. He stood up straight.

"Ill be going" was what he said

"Why me?" i asked tears spilling over my cheeks, "Why Me?!"

"I told you, i wanted to know if a missing Ninja could love." he said

"Well can you?" i spat

"No" Then he was gone, and Naruto began to wake up. I fell to the floor in a flurry of limbs and tears, i felt utterly broken. I had been used, played, and i had fallen for it hook line and sinker. Naruto looked over at me worriedly, but i told him to leave, when he did i fell to a mess of a lump on the floor, and continued to cry. Then i came up with an idea, to end my pain, i found the painkillers in my desk and tied my scarf to the ceiling making it tight, then making a loop at the end, just big enough for me to fit my head through.

**Sorry guys just couldnt think of a better way to end that... awwell it got what i wanted to get out, out. SOOOO im going to start on a much happier one next.**


End file.
